Utilisateur:Eidolon2010/Unreleased Soundtrack
Je posterai ici les musiques apparaissant dans certains jeux, mais provenant de précédents épisodes. FFXIII-2 *Prelude to FINAL FANTASY XIII *:Joué lors de la séquence finale de l'épisode de Lightning. *FFXIII -The Promise- *Defiers of Fate *Saber's Edge *:Thème de combat contre le Pleurodire. *The Hanging Edge *:Thème du Prologue sur Final Fantasy XIII. *:Thème des labyrinthes temporels type "Aiguilles du temps". *The Warpath Home *:Thème du Chapitre 2 du Prologue. *Snow's Theme *:Thème d'introduction de Snow. *Ragnarok *:Thème du Chapitre 3 du Prologue. *:Joué dans la demeure de la Mystique de Fortuna. *:Joué lors de la fin paradoxale "Rêve de rédemption". *Promised Eternity *Eidolons *:Thème de combat contre l'Invincible. *:Thème de combat contre Odin Crépuscule en l'an 10 AC. *Blinded by Light *:Thème des Pics Infames (200 AC). *:Première phase de combat contre Lightning et Amodar. *:Thème du Chapitre 1 du Prologue. *Cavalry Theme *Daddy's Got the Blues *:Joué lors de l'introduction de l'épisode de Sazh. *The Vile Peaks *:Thème du Chapitre 4 du Prologue. *:Thème de la Steppe d'Archylte (??? AC) en plein tempête. *Lightning's Theme *Sazh's Theme *March of the Dreadnoughts *The Gapra Whitewood *:Thème du Chapitre 5 du Prologue. *:Thème de la Steppe d'Archylte (??? AC) en pleine mousson. *Tension in the Air *The Sunleth Waterscape *:Thème du Chapitre 6 du Prologue. *:Thème de la Côte de Sunleth (400 AC). *No Way to Live *:Thème du Chapitre 7 du Prologue. *:Joué lors de la fin paradoxale "Un nouveau départ". *Serah's Theme *:Joué lors de la fin paradoxale "Destin et libre choix". *Can't Catch a Break *:Thème des jeux de cartes de Fortuna. *PSICOM *:Joué lors de l'arrivé aux Pic Infames (200 AC) *:Joué lors de l'introduction de Jihl Nabaat. *Vanille's Theme *:Joué pendant l'épisode de Sazh. *Nautilus *:Thème du Chapitre 8 du Prologue. *:Joué lors de la traversée de l'Enki géant. *Cocoon de Chocobo -Chasing Dreams- *:Thème du chocodrome à Fortuna. *:Thème de chocobo disponible en ayant tous les fragments. *Test of the l'Cie *:Thème de combat contre Yomi. *:Thème de combat contre Jihl Nabaat. *Game Over *Primarch Dysley *:Thème du Chapitre 9 du Prologue. *Desperate Struggle *:Thème de combat contre Odin crépuscule. *Will to Fight *:Thème du Chapitre 10 du Prologue. *:Thème de la Steppe d'Archylte (??? AC) en plein orage. *:Thème des Pics Infâmes (010 AC). *The Archylte Steppe *:Thème de l'introduction du Prologue. *The Yaschas Massif *Memories of Happier Days *:Joué lors de la rencontre avec Vanille et Fang. *Pulse de Chocobo *:Thème de chocobo disponible en ayant tous les fragments. *Sulyya Springs *:Thème d'Oerba (300 AC). *Dust to Dust *:Thème du Chapitre 11 du Prologue. *:Thème du monde agonisant (700 AC). *Eden Under Siege *Fabula Nova Crystallis *:Thème du Chapitre 13 du Prologue. *Nascent Requiem *:Thème du Chapitre 12 du Prologue. *Determination LR Fanfares *Victory Fanfare -VII Ver.- *:Thème de victoire en revêtant "SOLDAT 1ère classe" et "Fleuriste de Midgar". *Victory Fanfare -X Ver.- *:Thème de victoire en revêtant "Invokeur de Spira". *Mission Complete -X-2 Mix- *:Thème de victoire en revêtant "Chasseuse de sphères". *Glory's Fanfare -XIII Mix- + Battle Results *:Thème de victoire en revêtant "Garde Civile". *Blessed Fanfare *:Thème de victoire en revêtant "Chevalière d'Etro". *Victory Fanfare -XIV:BM Ver.- *:Thème de victoire en revêtant "Costume de Miqo'te". 13 *FFXIII- The Promise- *Saber's Edge *Ragnarok *Eidolons *Blinded by Light *: Thème de combat contre Snow. *The Vile Peaks *Lightning's Theme *March of the Dreadnoughts *:Thème du village d'Aryas. *The Gapra Whitewood *:Thème de la Forêt de Jagd en journée aux Terres sauvages. *Tension in the Air *Serah's Theme *Test of the l'Cie *Desperate Struggle *Will to Fight *The Archylte Steppe *Memories of Happier Days *Dust to Dust 13-2 *Eternal War *:Thème de la Cité dévastée aux Terres sauvages. *Divine Conflict *:Thème de combat contre Noel. *Giant's Fist *New Bodhum *:Thème de la ferme Canopus. *New Bodhum -Aggressive Mix- *:Thème de la ferme Canopus à proximité d'un monstre. *FFXIII-2 -Future- *Eclipse *:Thème de la Forêt de Jagd en soirée. *Eclipse -Aggressive Mix- *:Thème de la Forêt de Jagd en soirée à proximité d'un monstre. *Caius's Theme *:Thème du Temple de la Déesse. *Parallel Worlds *Parallel Worlds -Aggressive Mix- *Chaotic Guardian *Yeul's Theme *:Thème du Temple de la Déesse. *Shadow of Valhalla *Serah's Theme -Memories- *Time's Master *Heart of Chaos *Unseen Abyss *The Goddess Is Dead FFXIV: ARR *Blinded by Light *:Thème de combat contre le ???, Béhémoth Bêta, le Cuirassé, et Anubis. *Saber's Edge *:Thème de combat contre Bahamut du chaos. *Liberation Fanfare *:Thème de victoire dans l'aléa "Lightning Strikes". ... Tales of Eternia #'MAIN TITLE' #'MUSIC BOX1' #'MUSIC BOX2' #'INTERMISSION' #'CARD GAME' #'INFERIA MAP' #'SHIP' #'AERIAL BOARD' #'RASHEANS FOREST' #'RASHEANS' #'REGULUS DOJO' #'MINTCHE' #'MT MINTCHE' #'ABILITY TEST' #'NOSTOS CAVE' #'MORLE' #'UNDINE STREAM' #'FOREST OF TEMPTATION' #'INFERIA CITY' #'INFERIA CASTLE' #'ROYAL OBSERVATORY' #'BAROLE' #'SYLPH CAVERN' #'CHAMBARD' #'EFREET GORGE' #'MT FARLOS' #'STONE ABODE' #'SEYFERT GARDEN' #'REGULUS KNOLL' #'BELOW REGULUS KNOLL' #'GLIMMER SPIRE' #'INFERIA GROUND' #'BELOW MT FARLOS' #'PORT' #'SEYFERT CHURCH' #'FARAH THEME' #'MEREDY THEME' #'KEELE THEME' #'RAS THEME' #'INFERIA FORCES' #'FARAH' #'CELESTIA MAP' #'CAPE FORTRESS' #'IMEN 1' #'DRAGON ROCK MOUNTAIN' #'RAILROAD' #'LUISHKA' #'MINE OF GNOME' #'GNOME VILLAGE' #'CHAT HUT' #'MT CELSIUS' #'PERUTI 1' #'PERUTI 2' #'IMEN 2' #'TINNSIA' #'SHILESKA' #'RUINS OF VOLT' #'GREAT BATTLE 1' #'GREAT BATTLE 2' #'SEYFERT SHRINE' #'BATTLE END' #'JINI' #'SHADOW CAVE' #'CELESTIA GROUND' #'BELOW CELESTIA' #'BAR' #'CHAT THEME' #'DANCE MUSIC' #'SEYFERT OBSERVATORY' #'FINAL BATTLE' #'MEETING PLACE' #'STRANGE LABYRINTH' #'ETERNAL MIND' #'THE Van Eltia' #'AIFISH' #'AIBIRD' #'SUBMARINE CAVE' #'STRANGE THEME' #'AIFREAD THEME' #'COMICAL DUNGEON' #'DETERMINATION' #'RELAXATION' #'EASYGOING' #'DULLEN' #'HURRY' #'CRISIS' #'OUCH' #'ENCOUNTER' #'SWEET MEMORIES' #'BAD MEMORIES' #'DESPAIR' #'ROMANCE' #'SADNESS THEME' #'Van Eltia THEME' #'REM THEME' #'INFERIA BATTLE' #'MID BOSS 1' #'HEROIC SHADOW' #'CELESTIA BATTLE' #'MID BOSS 2' #'SADNESS BATTLE' #'STRANGE BATTLE' #'SHOOTING' #'KING FANFARE' #'TIME BATTLE' #'HARMONICA 1' #'HARMONICA 2' #'WAKE' #'MINIGAME 1' #'MINIGAME 2' Symphonia #'Tales of Symphonia' (Sakuraba) #'The Land of Sylvarant' (Tamura) #'Walking in Tethe'alla' (Sakuraba) #'Sea Voyage' (Sakuraba) #'Aviators -Rheairds-' (Sakuraba) #'Dirk, I'm Home' (Tamura) #'Old Familiar Scent of Iselia' (Sakuraba) #'Desert Flower' (Tamura) #'Along the Beach' (Tamura) #'Harbor Town' (Tamura) #'Town of Wind and Ruins' (Tamura) #'Water Symphony' (Tamura) #'Water Symphony -Despair-' (Tamura) #'Venturers' Colony' #'The Kingdom City of Meltokio' (Sakuraba) #'Darkside of Meltokio' (Sakuraba/?) #'Tethe'alla Castle' (Sakuraba) #'Academic City' (Sakuraba) #'Shinobi Life' (Sakuraba) #'Deepest Woods' (Sakuraba) #'Anchoret' (Sakuraba) #'Serenade of Elves' (Sakuraba) #'Snow Light' (Arai) #'Dance in the Sunshine' (Sakuraba) #'Forgotten City' (Sakuraba/?) #'Katz!' #'Rest of the Heart' #'Rest of the Heart -Sanctuary-' #'Romany Caravan' #'Selfish' #'Talk about Sylvarant' (Tamura) #'Far from Our World' (Sakuraba) #'Search for a Seal -Sylvarant-' (Tamura) #'Untold Despair' (Tamura) #'Rovers' (Tamura) #'Underground Passage' (Tamura) #'Dry Trail' #'In the Shadowy Woods' (Tamura) #'Escape from Enemy Base' (Arai) #'Torent Forest' #'Derris-Kharlan -Appears-' (Sakuraba) #'Derris-Kharlan -Fear-' (Sakuraba/?) #'Derris-Kharlan -Shrine-' (Sakuraba/?) #'Derris-Kharlan -Requiem-' (Sakuraba/?) #'Last Battle -Will-' (Sakuraba/?) #'Last Battle -Decision-' (Sakuraba) #'Search for a Seal -Tethe'alla-' (Tamura/Arai) #'Lloyd' (Sakuraba) #'Lloyd -Ocarina Version-' (Sakuraba/?) #'Colette' (Tamura) #'Colette -Sadness-' (Tamura/?) #'Genis' (Tamura) #'Secret from the Blue Sky' (Sakuraba) #'Raine' (Arai?) #'Raine -Ruin Mode!-' (?/Arai) #'Sheena' (Tamura) #'Zelos' (Sakuraba) #'Zelos -Serious-' (Sakuraba/Arai) #'Presea' (Sakuraba) #'Regal' (Sakuraba) #'Kratos' (Sakuraba) #'Mithos' (Sakuraba) #'Encounter with Renegades' (Arai) #'Eternal Oath' (Arai) #'Unsatisfied Desire' (Sakuraba) #'Judgment of Mana' (Sakuraba) #'Spirits Whisper' (Sakuraba) #'Delightful Day' #'Behind Us' (Tamura) #'Standing the Pain' #'In the Ashes' #'Overcome' #'Deep Fear' #'On the Very Edge' #'Off-Key' (Tamura) #'Moonlight' (Tamura) #'A Wood Carving Star' (Tamura) #'Shining Dew' (Sakuraba) #'Thanks for All' (Sakuraba) #'Full Force' (Sakuraba) #'Glint of Light' (Sakuraba) #'Struggle to Survive' #'The End of a Thought' (Sakuraba) #'Fighting of the Spirit' (Tamura/Sakuraba) #'The Law of the Battle' (Sakuraba) #'Keep Your Guard Up!' (Sakuraba) #'Keen-Edged Blade' #'Waver and Fight' (Sakuraba) #'Final Destination' (Sakuraba) #'Won the Battle' #'Nobody Knows' #'Have a Sweet Dream' #'Fun with Idol' (Tamura) #'21 Tactics' #'Floating in the Air' (Sakuraba) #'The Grudge' (Tamura) #'Fortune Reel' #'The Edge of Nowhere' #'Fatalize' (Tamura) #'Beat the Angel' #'On the Tight Rope' #'What I Can Do (Heroic)' / Starry Heavens (Heroic) / Symphonia Suite (Heroic) #'New One World' #'Hidden Sorrow' #'On the Hill At Night' #'Paradise Mode' The Abyss System *'abyss' (Fujiwara) Field *'New World' (新世界) *'Qliphoth' (クリフォト) *'Guilt, Duty and...' (罪、義務、そして…) *'The Last Chapter' (最終章) *'Wedge' (楔'') *'Wings of Hope''' (希望の翼) Town *'A Place to Relax' (安息の場所) *'The Royal City of Light' (光の王都 バチカル) *'The Grocer's Village' (食料の村 エンゲーブ) *'The Fortiied City' (城砦都市 セントビナー) *'The Frontier Fortress' (国境の砦 カイツール) *'The Distribution Base' (流通拠点 ケセドニア) *'Desert Oasis' (砂漠のオアシス) *'The Mining Town' (鉱山の街 アクゼリュス) *'The City of Watchers' (監視者の街 ユリアシティ) *'Port Town' (港町) *'The Floating Imperial City' (水上の帝都 グランコクマ) *'The City of Craftsmen' (職人の街 シェリダン) *'The Silvery Snowland' (銀世界 ケテルブルク) *'The City of Fontech' (音機関都市 ベルケンド) *'The Hidden Village' (隠し街 ナム孤島) *'The Ruined City' (崩落した街) *'Kingdom in the Sky' (空の王国) *'Kingdom in the Sky; chaos' (空の王国-混迷) *'The Lorelei Order's Base' (ローレライ教団総本山) *'Blue Royal Palace' (青き王宮) *'Casino' (カジノ) *'Arena' (闘技場) Dungeon *'Nature's Dungeon' (自然の迷宮) *'Cheagle Woods' (チーグルの森) *'Tartarus' (タルタロス) *'Fubras River' (フーブラス川) *'Choral Castle' (コーラル城) *'Katsbert Ferry' (連絡船キャツベルト) *'Abandoned Factory' (バチカル廃工場) *'Zao Ruins' (ザオ遺跡) *'Deo Pass' (テオ峠) *'Akzeriuth Mine Shaft 14' (アクゼリュス第14坑道) *'Ortion Cavern' (ワイヨン鏡窟) *'Aramis Springs' (アラミス湧水洞) *'Oracle Headquarters' (オラクル本部) *'Theor Forest' (テオルの森) *'Shurrey Hills' (シュレーの丘) *'Mt. Roneal' (ロニール雪山) *'Zaleho Volcano' (ザレッホ火山) *'Feres Island' (フェレス島廃墟群) *'Farthest Place' (最果ての地) *'Farthest Place - Sign' (最果ての地-予兆) *'Farthest Place - Threat' (最果ての地-脅威) *'Farthest Place - Glint' (最果ての地-閃光) *'The Glorious Land' (栄光の大地エルドラント) *'Mushroom Road' (キノコロード) *'Damned Up' (塞き止められた時の流れ) *'The Sign of Darkness' (静かな闇の予兆) *'Wandering Relic' (さまよう狂気の遺物) Battle *'An Arrow is Shot' (矢は放たれた) *'On Edge of a Decision' (決意の刃) *'Never Surrender' (不屈) *'Bloodthirsty Fang' (血を欲する牙) *'Awkward Justice' (歪んだ正義) *'Time for Farewell' (決別の時) *'meaning of birth' (Fujiwara) *'time to raise the cross' (Fujiwara) *'a place in the sun' (Fujiwara) *'finish the promise' (Fujiwara) *'Everlasting Fight' (果てしなき戦い) *'Victory!' (勝利!) *'Game Over' (ゲームオーバー) Event *'Crisis' (危機) *'Serious' (シリアス) *'Pleasantness' (愉快) *'Miserable Spectacle' (凄惨な光景) *'Confrontation' (峙'') *'A Wish and Sadness''' (願いと悲しみ) *'Scramble' (スクランブル) *'Guidepost' (道しるべ) *'Belief' (信念) *'The Frequenter' (常連客) *'Oracle - Coercion' (オラクル-弾圧) *'Oracle - Sorrow' (オラクル-悲しみ) *'Oracle - Conspiracy' (オラクル-陰謀) *'Van' (ヴァン) *'Van - Truth' (ヴァン-真実) *'mirrors' (Fujiwara) *'Sheaf of Soul' (魂の束) *'Happiness in my Hand' (手の中の幸福) *'Crimson Pride' (真紅の誇り) Other *'Mini Game Theme' (ミニゲームのテーマ) *'Tales of DB Game Over' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター ゲームオーバー) *'Tales of DB Theme' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター テーマ曲) *'Tales of DB Guardian' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター ルーム・ガーダー) *'Tales of DB Ending' (テイルズ オブ ドラゴンバスター エンディング) *'Dragon Buster Game Over' (ドラゴンバスター ゲームオーバー) *'Dragon Buster Theme' (ドラゴンバスター テーマ曲) *'Dragon Buster Guardian' (ドラゴンバスター ルーム・ガーダー) *'Dragon Buster Ending' (ドラゴンバスター エンディング) Vesperia Ville *'Jours de jeunesse' (Youthful Days, 青年の気ままな日常) *'Époque d'élégance' (Time of Elegance, 優雅なひととき) *'Forteresse à toute épreuve' (Unfaltering Fortress, 不動の防壁) *'Brillants érudits' (Brilliant Scholars, 華の調べ) *'Mages de l'ombre' (Mages of the Shadow, 影の底の魔術師たち) *'Rayons apaisants' (Soothing Rays, 優しい陽射し) *'Le bruit exaltant des vagues' (Thrilling Sounds of Waves, 波音に心躍らせて) *'Évolution et harmonie' (Evolution and Harmony, 美しき人々の進歩と調和) *'Le serment de l'Union' (Oath of the Union, 団結の誓い) *'Guerriers du drapeau' (Warriors of Flag, 戦士たちの旗の下に) *'Écoulement troublant' (Troubling Trickle, 悩ましき水音のささやき) *'Vers le mirage' (Towards the Mirage, 蜃気楼の彼方に) *'Résonance vide du passé' (Empty Resonance of the Past, うつろな昔日の残響) *'Civilisation antique à la dérive' (Drifting Ancient Civilization, 古い民は空を漂う) *'Palladium perdu' (Lost Palladium, 守護を失う者たち) *'Souffle de résonance' (Breathe of Resonance, こだまする息吹) *'Amusement et jeux' (Fun and Games, 遊びの時間) *'Quitte ou double' (Double or Nothing, いちかばちか) *'Source de détente' (Springs of Relaxation, 心のこもったおもてなしの湯) *'Fantôme de l'air' (Phantom of the Wind, 風とあそんで) *'Bats-toi, Berabo !' (Fight, Berabo Man!, 戦えぼくらのベラボーマン) *'Une ombre errant sous la terre' (Shadow Wandering Underground, 地下を疾駆する影) *'Tu peux y arriver' (You Can Do It, できるかな) *'Vole, Ba'ul, vole !' (Fly Ba'ul, Fly!, 飛べバウル) *'Combat pour le butin' (Fighting For Keeps!, 真剣勝負！) Donjon *'Tabou vacillant' (Wavering Taboo, 揺らめく禁忌) *'Le millénaire de sommeil des blastia' (1000 Year Slumber of the Blastia, 魔導器、千年の眠り) *'Au-délà des collines' (Beyond the Hills, 小高い丘を越えて) *'Averse catastrophique' (Catastrophic Downpour, 廃墟濡らす雨) *'La forêt de la tranquilité' (Forest of Tranquility, 樹々深く草静かに) *'Sombres complots et la tour des mécanismes' (Dark Conspiracy and The Tower of Contraption, 凶漢の陰謀と機械仕掛けの塔) *'Reflet cauchemardesque' (Nightmarish Reflection, 鏡に映る夢魔) *'Malice spéléologique' (Cave Dwelling Malice, 洞穴に潜む悪意) *'Sables d'arabesques' (Sands of Arabesque, 黄砂のアラベスク) *'Floraison nocturne' (Nocturnal Blossom, 覇王樹の花の咲く夜) *'Manoir de la corruption' (Fallen Manor, 背徳の宴しめやかに) *'La montagne de la désolation' (Mountain of Desolation, 喪失の荒れ山) *'Le passage du temps' (Passage of Time, 幾星霜も数えて) *'La menace progresse' (Advancing Menace, ばく進する脅威) *'Poussière de diamant' (Diamond Dust, ダイヤモンドダスト) *'La lumière de l'accueil' (Radiant Life Fostering Light, はなやぐ命、育む光) *'Le monde au bout des doigts' (The World At Your Fingertips, 世界を攫むその指に) *'Forêt mystérieuse' (Mysterious Forest, 神秘の降る森) *'Le vent hurlant du ravin' (Howling Wind of the Ravine, 峡谷に轟く風) *'Le calme de la dévastation' (Stillness of Devastation, 哀切のしじまに) *'Présage menaçant' (Brooding Omen, 天を貫く滅びの微) *'Source paisible' (Calm Flowing Source, 湧出する静寂の源) *'Labyrinthe délavé' (Faded Labyrinth, 色褪せた過去の迷宮) Terrain *'Voyage insouciant' (Carefree Journey, 気楽な旅路) *'La marche de courage de Vesperia' (March of Brave Vesperia, 凛々の明星がゆく) *'Une détermination de sauveur' (Determination of the Savior, 世界救済の決意) *'Prendre la mer' (Set Sail, 軽やかに大海原蹴立て) *'Au-delà de l'horizon du jour et de la nuit' (Over the Horizon of Night and Day, 飛翔、昼も夜も越え) Combat *'Le chaudron de la guerre' (Furnace of War, 戦いの火蓋) *'Ardent esprit combatif' (Burning Fighting Spirit, 闘志もっと燃やして) *'Esprit indomptable' (Indomitable Spirit, 不撓不屈) *'Viser le sommet' (Aim for the Top, 頂を目指せ) *'Résolution éternelle' (Undying Resolve, 不屈の闘魂) *'Enjeu global' (All At Stake, この一戦に賭けて) *'Lames entortillées' (Twisted Blades, 歪んだ剣光) *'Étincelles de fureur' (Fury Sparks, 火花散らして) *'Adversaire ardent' (Staunch Opponent, 立ちはだかる強敵) *'Sainteté' (The Saint, 聖哲なる者) *'Abattre de sombres ambitions' (Cutting Through Dark Ambitions, 暗い野望を切り裂く) *'Affrontement résolu' (Clash of the Resolve, 決断ぶつかる時に) *'Ultime épreuve' (The Final Showdown, さいごの戦い) *'???' (A Fight to the Death, 一世一代の死闘) *'???' (Close Encounters, 未知との遭遇) *'Cris de victoire' (Shouts of Victory, 勝利の叫び) *'Victoire absolue !' (Absolute Victory!, 完全無欠の勝利！) *'Requiem du soir' (Requiem of the Evening, 夕べの鎮魂曲) Événement *'Mauvais présage' (Ominous Omen, 凶気) *'Serment sur l'armure et l'épée' (A Pledge to the Sword and Armor, 剣と鎧に忠誠を) *'Duke' (The Duke, デューク) *'Symphonie de Vesper' (Symphony of the Vesper, 明星の小夜曲) *'Flammes de confusion' (Flames of Confusion, 混乱の火種) *'Une situation inattendue' (An Unexpected State of Affairs, 招かれざる事態) *'Malaise pesant' (Filled With Unease, 不穏満ちて) *'Complot dévoilé' (Unveiled Conspiracy, 暴かれた陰謀) *'La colère du mage' (Wrath of the Mage, 魔導士少女の不機嫌) *'Résolution tragique' (Tragic Resolution, 悲壮なる決意) *'Le lien' (The Link, 絆'') *'Autour du monde''' (Around the World, 世界を巡る) *'Les pouvoirs cachés de la tour antique' (Hidden Powers of the Ancient Tower, 古代塔市の秘められた力) *'Soubresaut temporel' (Twitch of Time, 時局大きく蠢き) *'Une évolution bienvenue' (A Welcomed Turn of Events, 大逆転の好機) *'Catastrophe imprévue' (Unforeseen Catastrophe, 予期せぬ危難) *'Prophétie de destruction' (Prophecy of Destruction, 破滅の予兆) *'Pleine lune et étoile du soir' (Full Moon and The Evening Star, 満月と明星と) *'Intentions méconnues' (Unrecognized Intentions, 交わらない想い) *'La résolution du peuple' (Bold Resolution of the People, 人々の英断) *'Un projet plaisant' (A Pleasant Scheme, 愉快な悪巧み) *'Judith, seule' (Judith, On Her Own, ジュディス、孤独の肖像) *'L'aube' (Breaking Dawn, 出立の早暁) Hearts #'Tales of Hearts' #'Une arme mystique nommée soma' (Mystical Weapons called Soma, 神秘の武具ソーマ) #'Invocation du lien somatique' (Somatic Bond Invoked, 発動、ソーマリンク!!) #'Une spiria inébranlable' (A Sound Spiria, たゆまぬスピリア) #'L'invasion des xéroms' (Enter the Xerom, ゼロム出現) #'Lame incassable' (An Unbreakable Blade, 折れない剣) #'Une raison de se battre' (For Whom Do You Fight?, 誰がために戦うか) #'L'éclat d'une étoile' (Shine Like a Star!, 煌け! 星の如く) #'Combat contre Protoxérom' (VS Proto Xerom, VS プロトゼロム) #'Creed Graphite' (Creed Graphite, クリード・グラファイト) #'Envol' (Fly! To the Heavens High!, 飛翔! 対空!!) #'La sorcière approche' (The Witch Draws Near, 迫り来る女魔道士) #'???' (Exceed the Utmost Limits, 極限すら超えて) #'Repousser les limites' (Push the Boundaries, 境界一閃) #'Vide entre d'étranges terres' (A Void Between Strange Lands, 異域への狭間で) #'???' (Soma, Be Free!, 解き放て！ソーマ) #'Spiria stimulée' (Violent Attack Rouses Spiria, 強襲、奮い立てスピリア！) #'Levez vos somas !' (Raise your Soma!, ソーマを掲げろ!) #'Spiria perdue' (Spiria Lost, スピリア消失) #'Le monde d'aujourd'hui' (The World Here and Now, 今ここにある世界) #'Minéra' (Minera, 結晶界 ～クォーティア～) #'Vers une terre inconnue' (Towards an Undiscovered Land, まだ見ぬ地へと) #'Reinheit ou les ailes du lien' (Reinheit - Wings of Comradery, 絆の翼リアンハイト) #'Les profondeurs des ténèbres' (To the Depths of Darkness, 暗闇の底へ) #'Voyage sans fin' (Never-ending Journey, 果てなき旅路) #'La peur de l'inconnu' (Fear of the Unknown, 未知への恐怖) #'Matrice spirielle - Chagrin' (Spiria Nexus -Sorrow-'', ''スピルメイズ ―哀―) #'Matrice spirielle - Colère' (Spiria Nexus -Anger-'', ''スピルメイズ ―怒―) #'Matrice spirielle - Joie' (Spiria Nexus -Joy-'', ''スピルメイズ ―喜―) #'La forêt du crépuscule' (The Twilight Forest, 黄昏の森) #'Foncer sans hésiter' (Run In Without Hesitation, 迷いなき疾走) #'Démonstration de courage' (Courage Demonstrated, しめされる勇気) #'Désert de Shéhéra' (Schehera Desert, 千夜砂漠シェヘラ) #'Les chevaliers de cristal' (The Valentin Crystal Knights, バレイア教結晶騎士団) #'Mysticète, la forteresse' (Flying Fortress Mysticete, 機動結晶城サンドリオン) #'Le Mont Bremen' (Mount Bremen, 雷鳴山ブレーメ) #'Contamination du château' (Imperial Castle Contaminated, 帝国城、侵蝕) #'Séparation' (Place of Parting, 別れの場) #'La tour du nihilisme' (Tower of Nihility, 虚無の塔) #'Le pouls de Gardénia' (Pulse of Gardenia, ガルデニアの鼓動) #'La porte Triverse' (Triverse Gate, トライバースゲート) #'L'animation de la ville' (City - Hustle and Bustle, 街～人々の営み) #'Place animée' (The Busy Town Square, にぎやかな広場) #'Ville calcifiée' (A City Calcified, 「白化都市」) #'Home, sweet home' (A Place Called Home, あたたかな故郷) #'C'est la fête tous les jours ♪' (Every Day is a Carnival♪, 毎日がカーニバル♪) #'L'appel du combat' (Fighters Assemble!, 集え、戦士よ!!) #'Straga, capitale impériale' (The Imperial Capital Straga, 世界帝都エストレーガ) #'Prinseur, la ville sainte' (The Holy City of Prinseur, 麗しのプランスール) #'Le village sous une barrière' (The Village under a Barrier, 結界の里) #'Un monde transformé' (A World Transformed, 急転する世界) #'Carpe diem' (Enjoy Life) #'Un monde de tristesse' (Sadness Fills the World, 悲しみは世に満ちて) #'Regard sur la vérité' (Eyes that Gaze at the Truth, 真実を見つめる瞳) #'La brillance du spiria' (The Shine of Spiria, スピルーンの輝き) #'Espoir pour la spiria' (Give Hope to the Spiria!, スピリアに希望を!) #'Windum, curieuse créature' (The Curious Creature Windum, 不思議生物ウィンダム) #'De pire en pire' (Out of the Frying Pan..., ピンチの後にピンチあり) #'Gloire à l'armée impériale' (Glory of the Imperial Army, 帝国軍の栄光) #'Invasion de cauchemars' (Overflowing Nightmares, あふれだす悪夢) #'Souvenirs inoubliables' (Unforgettable Memories, 忘れえぬ想い出) #'L'homme aux cheveux carmin' (Man with the Scarlet Hair, 緋色の髪の魔王) #'La beauté de la forêt' (Forest of Thorns' Beauty, 「いばらの森」のねむり姫) #'Ténèbres sans fin' (Darkness Infinite, 無限の闇) #'Scènes quotidiennes' (Everyday Sights, 日常の風景) #'Un pont vers l'avenir' (A Bridge to Tomorrow, 明日への架け橋) #'Le vestige d'un rêve' (A Remnant of a Dream, 余映に残した夢) #'Liaison de spirias' (Connecting Spirias, スピリアを繋げて) #'Menace manifeste' (Menace Manifest, 顕現せし脅威) #'Défi relevé !' (Meet the Challenge!, Let’s Challenge!!) #'Bonne nuit !' (Good Night, Sleep Tight., ???) #'Avenir éternel - Ver. fin' (Eternal Tomorrow -ED Ver.-'', ''永遠の明日（Ending Version）) #'Berceuse de Lithia' (Lithia's Lullaby, リチアの子守唄) #'Berceuse de Fluora' (Fluora's Lullaby, フローラの子守唄) #'L'hymne des valentins' (A Hymn of the Valentin, バレイア教 －賛美歌－) Graces Thème principal *'Tales of Graces' Terrains *'Un rêve dans chaque pas' (A Dream in Every Step, 歩みと同じ数の夢) *'Sable chaud, vent brûlant' (Hot Sands, Burning Haze, 熱砂と陽炎を幾度と) *'Pieds gelés' (Frozen Soles, 凍えた踵) *'Silence éternel' (Endless Silence, 果て無き静寂) *'Au gré de la brise du large' (Swept by the Sea Breeze, 潮風に吹かれて) Villes *'Le foyer du vent folâtre' (Home of the Frolicking Wind, 風の舞う街) *'Faste et majesté' (Pomp and Majesty, 王都～威風堂々～) *'Rivages florissants' (Lakefront Bustle, 湖畔の賑わい) *'Échange d'âmes et de sable' (Trade in Souls and Sand, 人と物と砂の交じわう岸壁) *'Au cœur du cryas' (The Crux of Cryas, 魔法科学の深遠) *'La danse des fontaines' (Dance of Fountains, 統水の舞踏) *'Ciel écarlate' (Behold the Crimson Sky, 見よ!天空は紅蓮) *'Ville emportée' (A City Swept Away, 流れついた町) *'La forteresse monochrome' (The Monochrome Fortress, 百黒の城塞) *'À la poursuite d'un souvenir' (Chasing a Distant Memory, 遥かなる記憶の果て) *'Le repos des guerriers' (A Rest for Weary Feet, 歩みを止めて眠りについて) *'Jeux de chats' (Cats at Play, みんなあそぶネコ!) *'Aventure sur le rivage' (Adventure on the Shore, 渚のアバンチュール) *'Sur les remparts' (From the Rampart Walls, 城壁の上から) *'L'appel du large' (Beckoned to the Sea, 船旅への誘い) *'Voyage en mer' (Answering the Ocean's Call, 魅惑の海原へ) *'Vers l'océan de neige' (To the Sea of Dancing Snow, 雪の舞う海へ) *'Le journal du bozz' (The Bozz's Holiday Log, かめにん部長の休息日誌) Donjons *'Sur le chemin ensoleillé' (Beyond the Sunlit Path, 木漏れ日の先に) *'Prostré dans les ténèbres' (Prostrate in the Dark, 闇に臥す) *'Disparu parmi les arbres' (Vanished Amidst the Trees, 樹々彼方に消えた村) *'Au-delà les gouttelettes' (Past the Droplets, 雫の向こうに) *'Plus loin que près' (Not Hither But Thither, 遥けき彼方よりこなたへ) *'Le cœur de la forteresse' (The Stronghold's Pulse, 要塞の息吹) *'Le domaine du mal' (Where Malice Festers, 悪意の滞留する館) *'L'antre de la bête' (Cavern of the Beast, 巨獣の岩窟) *'Terre assoiffée' (The Parched Earth Sighs, 溜息ひとつ大地は渇き) *'Héritage interdit' (Forbidden Legacy, 禁忌の遺産) *'Berceau de l'hiver' (Crevice of Winter's Onset, 冬が始まったクレバス) *'Né derrière ces portes' (Born Beyond Those Doors, この扉の奥で生まれたもの) *'Briser le fer' (Shatter the Steel, その鋼を砕け!) *'Coffres embourbés' (Muddied Coffers, 混濁ひきこもる櫃) *'Épée fendant la terre' (Sword That Splits the Earth, 大地をつらぬきし剣) *'La cage du conquérant' (Conqueror's Cage, 覇王の籠) *'Terminus de la destruction' (Terminus of Destruction, 滅びの終着) *'Récurrence de la vie' (Recursion of Life, 生命回帰) Combats *'Cris de victoire' (Victorious Cheer, 凱歌をあげろ!) *'Requiem pour les morts' (Requiem for the Fallen, 朽ち果ての鎮魂歌) *'Ensemble à jamais' (Never Let Go, 力いっぱい握り締めて) *'Lame affutée' (Whet The Sheath, 抜刀!研ぎ澄ませ!) *'Combat en pleine chaleur' (Brawl in the Blazing Heat, 灼熱の乱闘) *'Rafale glaciale' (Blast of the Frigid Wind, 寒風一閃!) *'À la fin de l'éternité' (Emergence at Eternity's End, 悠久の果てに現れたもの) *'Impétueuse épée' (Hestless Sword, 焦燥の剣) *'Obstacle' (What Blocks the Way, 立ち塞がるもの) *'Obscure lame' (Perplexing Blade, 惑う剣) *'Défi relevé' (Rise to the Challenge, 決戦!奮い立たせて) *'La bataille promise' (The Promised Battle, 約束された闘い) *'La danse de la folie' (Dance of Madness, 狂乱舞踏) *'La plainte du destin' (Destiny's Wail, 命の叫び) *'Évangéliste des âmes' (Evangelist of Souls, 魂の伝道者) *'Asbel tout puissant' (Epic Release, 解き放て！) *'Effroyable essence' (Fearsome Essence, 畏怖すべき存在) *'Fantasie dansante' (Dance Fantasia, 夢幻乱舞) *'Enjeux cruciaux' (All on the Line, 全てを賭して) *'Gardienne acharnée' (Worthy Guardian, 清廉なる守護者) Événements *'Sophie' (Sophie, ソフィ) *'Air frais' (Fresh Air, 清涼な空気) *'Aventure d'enfants' (Children's Adventure, 子どもたちの冒険) *'Séparation' (Dividing Rift, 心離れて) *'Crise imminente' (Impending Crisis, 迫り来る危機) *'Le pacte' (The Pact, 誓い) *'Turbulence' (Turbulence, 不穏) *'Mauvaises étoiles' (Crossed Stars, 凶星) *'Incompréhension' (Not Getting Through, 届かない想い) *'Réminiscence' (Reminiscence, 追憶) *'Conflit' (Strife, 争い) *'Juste à temps' (Timely Return, 到来!) *'Thème de Pascal' (Pascal's Theme, パスカルのテーマ) *'Soif de connaissances' (Pursuit of Knowledge, 英知を求めて) *'La voie de la victoire' (The Path to Victory, 勝利への導) *'L'assaut du roi fou' (The Mad King's Onslaught, 狂王の襲来) *'Douces pensées' (Warm Thoughts, 暖かな想い) *'Lambda' *'Corrosion' (Corrosion, 侵食するもの) *'Sourire tordu' (Twisted Smile, 歪な微笑み) *'Le rideau se lève' (The Curtain Rises, 舞台の幕開け) *'Cœurs battants' (Beating as One, 繋がる想い) *'Les cieux tremblent' (The Heavens Tremble, 震天) *'Vers le futur' (Toward Tomorrow, 明日へ) *'Danse dans le vent' (Dancing in the Wind, 風に舞って) *'Triomphe' (Overcome It!, 乗り越えろ！) *'Souvenirs de la fin' (Memories of the End, 終わりの記憶) *'Protectrice de la vie' (Defender of Life, 命の守り人) *'Destins liés' (Connected Destinies, 繋ぐ命、見守る命) *'Aveux' (Speak Your Mind, 声を届けて) *'Les jours à venir' (The Days to Come, これからの日々) Autres *'Carte magique' (Tales Revisited, テイルズ詠み会始) Radiant Mythology #'Radiant Mythology #1' (レディアントマイソロジー‹テーマ1›) #'Character Making' (キャラクターメイキング) #'Ailily' (アイリリー) #'Doplund' (ドープルーン) #'Gavada' (ガヴァダ) #'New Frontier' (新天地) #'Blazing!' (激闘!) #'Middle Boss' (中ボス戦闘) #'Desperate Battle' (決死の戦い) #'Sad Memory' (悲しき記憶) #'Widdershin' (ウィダーシン) #'Funny Companion' (おかしな案内人) #'Kanonno' (カノンノ) #'Sudden Crisis' (突然の危機) #'Theme of Sorrow' (悲しみ) #'Ad Libitum' (アドリビトム) #'Place of Meeting' (歓談の場) #'Under the Yggdrasil' (世界樹の麓(ふもと)) #'Ruins of Muscai' (結界の社殿(しゃでん)) #'Mysterious Place' (魔回廊(まかいろう)) #'Mine of the Dark' (鉱山) #'Deep Forest' (密林) #'Valley of Lava' (溶岩谷) #'The Freezing' (氷の洞窟) #'Forest of Paleozoic' (太古の森) #'World Eater' (蝕むモノ) #'Gilgulim' (ギルガリム) #'See U Again' (また逢えるね) #'Take Up the Cross' (TAKE UP THE CROSS) #'Bare its Fangs' (Bare its fangs) #'Inferia Battle' (INFERIA BATTLE) #'Theme of Battle' (THEME OF BATTLE) #'Full Force' (Full force) #'Battle Organization' (Battle organization) #'Battle Artist' (バトル・アーティスト) #'An Arrow is Shot' (The arrow was shot) #'Ability Test' (ABILITY TEST) #'Leon -Irony of Fate-' (Lion -Irony of fate-'') #'The End of a Thought''' (The end of a thought) #'The Trial' (The trial) #'Call for Victory' (勝利を求めて) #'Theme of Evil' (悪のテーマ) #'Mysterious' (謎めき) #'Fellowship' (仲間との出会い) #'Time of Facing' (対峙の時) #'Whisper of Evil' (邪悪なる囁(ささや)き) #'Mormo' (モルモ) Chaos Rings Songs Together at Dawn (始まりの詩、あなたと) A World Without Tears (せめて、涙のない世界をあなたに) Celestial Diva *:Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu *:Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta *:Paroles: Akira Takarano *:Chant: Minori Chihara Kanji :あなたの瞳に落ちる宇宙が :永遠の世へと輝くなら :捧げましょう :秘めた想い いまsacrifice :この翼は 天の彼方へ :飛び立つ為じゃなく :最期の瞬間 恋しい人を :包む為にあるの :ましてやこんなに血塗れた :炎色の千の羽なら :凍えた心の奥まで :あたため撫でられる :風に星に花に :生まれ変わっても :ひとりずっと私 :あなただけを見つめてる :閉ざされた時代を生き抜いて :その背覆いそうな闇は :翔る黒い馬 乗りこなせ :きらめく鋼の腕でいつか :真実の平和を 抱きとめるまで :蒼穹は奏でるレクイエム :野垂れた者たちの夢沈む大地に :強き神の手で創られた :聳え建つ世界の :始まりは 女神が零した :涙のひとしずく :だから人は愛を知るとき :悲しみの意味を悟る :今日も美しい夜明けへと :消える魂の蝶 :虚無も夢魔も悪も :死をも 恐れない :ここでずっと私 :あなただけを待っている :運命が先にあって :命は選ばれるの? :望みつづけたら 誰にでも :未来は変えられる :閉ざされた時代を生き抜いて :その背覆いそうな闇は :翔る黒い馬 乗りこなせ :きらめく鋼の腕でいつか :偽りの終焉 断ち切るときに :目覚めよ光 サンクトゥス :眠れる者たちの夢が生む大地で :そして私の瞳の宇宙で 生きていて Romaji Sekai no Zenbu ga Teki dato shite mo (世界ノ全部ガ敵ダトシテモ) *:Compositition: Noriyasu Agematsu *:Arrangement: Masato Nakayama & Hitoshi Fujima *:Paroles: Noriyasu Agematsu *:Chant: Emi Nitta Kanji :守る人が今あなたにはいますか :信じる人はいますか :この手に余し残る :ぬくもりを抱いて :小さなあなたの右手 :トクントクンと未来をうて :全てを捧げても足りないくらいの :愛が歌に変わろうとしてる :再度１年たったら :もう一度会えるのでしょうか :たとえこの身が消えて星になったとしても :どうかこの言の葉はあなたの守る船に届け :世界の全部が敵になったとしても :あなただけは守り抱きしめるよ :走りなさい :上を向いた先は :希望への太陽が :風と共に :残したものがあって :伝え忘れたこともあるけど :あなたが存在して笑ってくれてる :想い出たちをありがとう :この涙はねえ :切ないからじゃない :最後の願いが叶ったから :道しるべへと愛が今 :輝き歌う :永遠に 永遠に :世界の全部が敵になったとしても :終わりの鐘が鳴り響いたとしても :信じなさい :羽ばたいていきなさい :明日へのその翼 :風と共に Romaji